Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Device power management techniques may turn off power to unused device subsystems to reduce energy consumption, prolong battery life and to reduce the cost of operating the device. It may be desirable to provide device power management techniques that keep device subsystems in a powered off state for greater periods of time while having the device subsystems in a ready state when needed for operation such that the user does not perceive a lag time or delay in the operation of the device.